


Moving On

by EmiAliceinWonderland



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiAliceinWonderland/pseuds/EmiAliceinWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and Gansey think they're good at keeping secrets. Adam Parrish is too good at discovering secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bblamentation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblamentation/gifts).



> This is my first little bit of writing ever published on the Internet. It's for my best friend, Maikay, who is at Lady_Monochromic on here ^__^ she prompted me "Shh, they'll hear us" with the pairing "Blusey or Pynch". So I did a lil bit of both. Wrote this in 30 minutes on the notes in my phone, so don't judge too harshly, it's just a bit of fun :3

Adam Parrish is a lot of things, he is a complicated person, but above all else he is not the type of boy that it's easy to hide things from. He had figured out the reason behind Ronan's constant furtive stares easily, and didn't rest until he'd got the secret of Gansey's impending death out of Blue. So why, he wondered, did Blue and Gansey, two of his best friends, two of the people who knew him the most, think that they could get away with trying to hide something from him in plain sight？

That 'something' was the fact that they were clearly, undeniably, stupidly, hopelessly in love with each other.

Of course, he'd told Ronan about this, and now the other boy was as invested in trying to figure out why their two friends were hiding their budding relationship from them as Adam was. Currently they were in the hallway of 300 Fox Way, outside of Blue's bedroom, the house dim in the evening light, cluttered boxes around them as they hid in the shadows behind Blue's door. They were doing this because Blue and Gansey were _in_ there.

Together. Alone.

They'd all been hanging out together in the sitting room but somehow Gansey and Blue had managed to sneak off upstairs whilst Ronan and Adam were tied up in a half-argument with Calla (really, it was Ronan and Calla arguing and Adam trying to mediate). Eventually they'd got away and realised their friends were missing and of course, with a sly glance at each other, realised that this might be there chance to uncover their secret relationship.

So now they were here, Adam with his good ear towards the door, trying desperately to hear what Gansey and Blue were mumbling to each other.

He vaguely heard "I don't want to upset Adam", and frowned at that - upset him? What? But Ronan shuffling closer to him to get a better lurking position interrupted his hearing and his train of thought.

"What the f-", he hissed out, jumping back a little when Ronan managed to knock a few cardboard boxes that were stacked in the hallway down. "Ouch, fucking ow, stupid house, why can't any of the five hundred women living here keep the clutter under control," Ronan grumbled, his ranting getting less and less quiet as he leaned down to rub at his ankle.

"Shh, they'll hear us!" Adam snapped at Ronan, but reached out to steady him by grabbing a hand onto his elbow anyway as he nearly toppled over from reaching down to check his ankle. God, this was a disaster.

Adam was just about to suggest aborting the mission when he heard Blue's voice, louder this time, and easy to hear "Um, guys... We CAN hear you...?" She called out, a hint of a held back giggle in her voice. Adam felt his face heat up, a fierce blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. Ronan let out a cackle that sounded eerily like Chainsaw and pulled both himself and Adam out from behind the door and into Blue's bedroom.

Adam half expected to see Blue and Gansey on top of each other on the bed, but they were innocently sitting on the floor, knees touching, but nothing more than that. Blue was clearly still holding back giggles, though Gansey had his head down, thumb to his lower lip, looking ridiculously worried.

Blue lifted his chin, defying Ronan to say anything about the situation, though being a Lynch, tact was not his strong point and he did anyway. "Dick, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed and a curl in his lip, "Look, Parrish isn't gonna say it, so I will, but we know you two are doing the do or whatever" he shrugged.

Adam looked on horrified and turned a little to lightly slap Ronan's arm "That is NOT what I said" he hissed at him, feeling himself turn red as Blue and Gansey's faces transitioned into the same shade. Ronan shrugged again, before folding his arms across his chest.

Adam let out a long, deep sigh. "I didn't think you guys were...doing anything," he lied, "I just, I mean," he stuttered, "it's obvious you like each other!" He eventually spat out in one go. "I've seen all the looks you give each other and the "secret" handholding and the sneaking off together all the time, why didn't you just tell me and Ronan?"

Blue's eyes were wide when he looked back at her, and Gansey too was staring at him, brow furrowed before turning to Blue. "Jane..." He began, before Blue suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh my god," she wheezed in between giggles, "Gansey, he doesn't care AT ALL," she exclaimed, seemingly unable to believe it. "You're not upset?" Gansey asked, still looking very concerned, despite Blue's reaction.

"What?" Adam asked, his own expression turning confused as he saw Ronan shake his head in bemusement beside him. "Why would I be upset that two of my best friends like each other?"

"Because I --", Blue started.

"Because you --", Gansey answered at the same time.

Both sighed, resigned to the awkwardness of the situation.

"Because you dated Blue and it's...against the "bro code" - Ronan, stop laughing, that's a thing people say - you know, you...you can't date a girl only a few months after she's broken up with your friend..."

He ended up trailing off awkwardly, looking down once more.

Adam looked over at Ronan again, who was laughing pretty uncontrollably now. "I don't think Parrish minds," he breathed out after he'd collected himself a bit, feigning a nonchalant shrug, as he met Adam's eyes with a sideways glance.

Adam sighed again, though his heart betrayed him by fluttering stupidly at Ronan's look and the words between them that they both what's but weren't saying out loud. He gave a nod, blush returning "Yeah, I - um... I think I've moved on."


End file.
